Upendi
by Wesker-Powaa
Summary: Une petite Song-fic qui m'est venue en tête, il s'agit bien sûr de la musique du Roi Lion 2 mais bon... Oh, petit couple surprise à la fin: Lisez et vous saurez ;D


**Upendi**

_Terre en vue !

Et tout l'équipage se dépêcha à préparer l'accostage, ravi de rencontrer enfin une nouvelle destination. Navigant sur Grande Line, Les monstres marins étaient fréquents et les iles un peu moins. Ils commençaient à manquer de vivre puisque le capitaine, Luffy dévorait tout. Heureusement, ils pouvaient enfin récupérer et s'arrêter…

_Ok, Sanji et moi allons partir vers l'est pour explorer l'ile.

_Aye, Nami-swan ! S'écria presque le cuistot.

_Vous autres, tâchez de trouver des vivres… Zorro, évite de te perdre encore une fois, fit-elle avant de s'éloigner avec le blond duquel s'échappaient de nombreux cœurs.

_Ne t'en fais pas, la rassura Robin. Je veillerai à ce que tout se passe bien, partez tranquille.

La remerciant d'un signe de la main, les deux pirates finirent par disparaitre de leur côté. L'objectif de la navigatrice était d'explorer l'ile, comme à son habitude. Quant à lui, tout ce qu'il souhaitait était de passer du temps avec elle – même si elle le traitait parfois un peu comme un idiot. Tout ce qu'il l'importait était de lui faire plaisir.

_Sanji ! Viens voir ça ! L'appela-t-elle, l'ayant devancée tandis qu'il s'était plongé dans ses pensées.

Il obéit et accéléra le pas, rejoignant la jeune femme. Ce qu'il vit en contrebas de la falaise où ils se trouvaient le laissa sans voix. Devant eux se trouvait un des coins les plus paradisiaques du monde, une rivière émeraude s'écoulait entre la végétation dense mais agréablement et colorée. Plusieurs animaux tropicaux et d'espèces différentes buvaient et s'amusaient gaiement en pair. Une musique semblait s'élever depuis le cœur de ce paradis…

_Je connais un endroit charmant,  
Où les singes sont complètement déments,  
Où le lourd parfum des lotus en fleurs  
Vous donne des vapeurs._

Les deux pirates ne perdirent pas de temps et s'aventurèrent dans la zone, d'abord prudent, descendant lentement la rugueuse falaise. Lui tendant sa main, le blond l'aidait à avancer et, rapidement, les deux jeunes gens se retrouvèrent dans la foule animale dansante. Cependant, avant qu'ils ne puissent faire quoique ce soit, ils se trouvèrent mêlés à la danse, glissant sur une barque fleurie qui remontait étrangement tout le fleuve.

Autour d'eux, les choses étaient si loufoques qu'ils ne parvenaient pas à s'exprimer à ce sujet alors que la voix introuvable continuait son chant.

_Quand l'hippopotame boit du vin de palme,  
Quand le rhino balance au son du tam tam,  
La vie des flamands roses n'est pas morose  
Quand ils volent vers les étoiles._

Décidant finalement qu'essayer de comprendre ne les mèneraient à rien, les deux pirates choisirent de prendre part à la fête.

_M'accorderais-tu cette danse, Nami-swan ? Interrogea galamment le jeune homme, s'inclinant devant sa camarade.

Celle-ci lui sourit et lui tendit la main qu'il prit doucement et déposa un baiser dessus.

_Volontier, mon cher Sanji.

_À Upendi !  
Où la passion est un fruit,  
Tout l' monde est ravi de cette folie,  
Quand on plane toute la nuit ! _

L'escargophone portable de la jeune femme sonna. Elle le sorti donc et l'observa au creux de sa main, hésitante.

_Nami-swan, et si nous profitions du moment pour s'amuser un peu ? Lui demanda Sanji, couvrant l'appareil gêneur de la paume de sa main. Laissons les autres de côté pour une fois…

Elle hocha finalement la tête et se débarrassa de l'escargot alors qu'ils entreprenaient une lente valse accompagnée du chant mélodieux qui couvrait l'endroit.

_À Upendi !  
On oublie tout,  
On est heureux,  
Mais c'est bien mieux  
Quand on est deux,  
Quel pays merveilleux !_

_ Où est-ce ? Interrogea Nami, amusée, toujours blotti contre son cavalier.

Un petit singe blanc vint se poser sur leurs épaules, et déposa des fleurs colorées dans sa chevelure.

_Il te suffit d'ouvrir les yeux, rit le chanteur invisible.

Elle rit de plus belle tandis que Sanji et elle valsaient vers la rivière, suivant les autres créatures. Ils s'amusaient drôlement en tête à tête, imitant les autres fêtards qui se jetaient dans l'eau, ressortant de celle-ci sur de nouvelles barques fleuries.

_Fais bien attention !  
Prends garde au plongeon !  
Respire bien à fond !  
L'amour, c'est profond !  
Laisse flotter ton cœur,  
En apesanteur,  
Et plonge dans le bonheur !_

Ils se joignirent ensuite à une sorte de chenille dansante, toujours de bonne humeur. Sanji se demanda distraitement si leurs compagnons rencontraient ce genre d'évènement du côté qu'ils exploraient…

_Viens, Sanji, fit joyeusement Nami, le tirant par la main pour entrer toujours plus dans le coin paradisiaque.

Il oublia donc bien vite de penser à eux, préférant s'amuser avec sa Nami adorée. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait aussi enjouée, il ne voulait pas tout gâcher.

_À Upendi !  
Où la passion est un fruit,  
Tout l' monde est ravi de cette folie,  
Quand on plane toute la nuit !  
À Upendi !  
On oublie tout,  
On est heureux,  
Mais c'est bien mieux  
Quand on est deux,  
Quel pays merveilleux !_

Sortis de nulle part, des raies volantes colorées firent leur entrée, zigzagant et décorant le ciel de somptueuses couleurs. Voletant gaiement, les créatures se mirent à tourner autour des deux jeunes gens. Jamais il n'avait vu de pareilles créatures… Surtout que celles-ci affichaient un grand de joyeux sourire. Le soleil se couchant, le ciel gagnait des couleurs festives et incroyables. Il s'agissait sans nul doute de l'endroit le plus romantique et féérique qui leur ait été donné de voir.

_Quelle vie de rêve_, songea le cuisinier, les yeux étoilés de tant de bonheur.

_Tu pourras marcher, voler comme un oiseau,  
Du Tanganika au Kilimandjaro,  
Tu trouveras Upendi,  
Partout dans ta vie,  
Oui, sous le grand Soleil ! _

_ Upendi, ça veut dire Amour, n'est-ce pas ?

_Bienvenue à Upendi !  
À Upendi !  
Où la passion est un fruit,  
Tout l' monde est ravi de cette folie,  
Quand on plane toute la nuit !  
À Upendi !_

Bras dessus-dessous, les deux pirates grimpèrent sur une raie volante fluorescente puis cette dernière entama un vol lent au-dessus de l'île. D'où ils étaient, ils pouvaient voir le Sunny amarré à l'île. Ils purent également apercevoir les membres de leur équipage qui semblaient à leur recherche. Apparemment, seul le coin où ils étaient se trouvait être paradisiaque.

_Je t'aime, Nami-swan.

_On oublie tout,  
On est heureux,  
Mais c'est bien mieux  
Quand on est deux,  
On plane ... c'est merveilleux ! _

_Je t'aime Sanji…

C'était comme un rêve. Durant toute sa vie Sanji avait espérer attirer la navigatrice. Il avait toujours voulu qu'elle l'aime, qu'elle lui appartienne… Et enfin, ce moment était venu. Lentement, il abaissa son visage sur le sien…

_A upendi…_

Lentement, ses paupières s'abaissèrent à leur tour…

_A upendi…_

Lentement, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent…

_A upendi…_

_Nami-swan…, chuchota-t-il.

_Debout là-dedans !

Sursautant, le cuisinier roula de son hamac et tomba lourdement sur le sol solide de la chambre. Un rêve. Tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve. Un rêve parfait, un rêve dont il aurait souhaité la réalisation… Trop abattu par cette découverte, le jeune homme ne broncha pas – ou presque pas – lorsqu'à son tour, l'épéiste glissa de son lit et lui atterrit dessus, poussé par l'étirement soudain du capitaine non réveillé.

_Gné ? Fit la voix somnolente de Luffy, dormant littéralement debout.

_Luffy… ! Râla le cactus en se redressant, visiblement de très mauvaise humeur.

… _Oui, décidément, la vie dans ce rêve était bien plus belle_, pensa-t-il, blasé, se levant pour s'étirer.

_Que se passe-t-il Nami-chérie ? Interrogea-t-il tout de même après avoir réprimé un bâillement.

_Terre en vue, expliqua gaiement la navigatrice en s'éloignant derrière la porte.

Hurlant de joie – ce qui jurait assez bien avec sa fatigue précédente – le jeune capitaine prit les devants et accourra sur le pont pour grimper en haut du mat. Cependant, une idée germa dans l'esprit du cuistot : et si son rêve était prémonitoire ? Ses yeux se changèrent en étoile aussitôt et il sortit à son tour de la chambre en courant, piétinant Usopp en même temps qui s'était – pour d'étranges raisons – endormi par terre.

Comme il le pensait, ils accostèrent sur l'île et, bien évidemment, ils choisirent l'option de se séparer pour mieux explorer.

_Nami-swan, faisons équipe ! Fit-il, des cœurs dans les yeux, les images de son rêve lui revenant en tête.

_Bon, d'accord, soupira celle-ci.

Tout se passa comme dans son rêve à quelques différences prêt : l'ile qu'ils exploraient était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banale. Hélas…

_Adieu le moment romantique_, pensa-t-il avec regret, la tête basse.

_Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !

_... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a aujourd'hui ? Souffla la navigatrice, un sourcil relevé démontrant son étonnement.

_Mais c'est quoi cet endroit ? Interrogea Zorro, une goutte sur la tête, observant les créatures bizarres face à eux.

… _marcher, voler comme un oiseau,  
Du Tanganika au Kilimandjaro, _

_Ca à l'air amusant, fit remarquer Robin. Allez viens, on va essayer.

_Hein ?!

… _Tu trouveras Upendi,  
Partout dans ta vie,  
Oui, sous le grand Soleil ! _

Trop tard, la jeune femme lui présenta un de ses beaux sourires et le poussa de façon à ce qu'il se retrouve prit dans la foule festoyant, finissant sur une raie étrange qui volait. Robin le rejoignit ensuite et, ainsi, les deux jeunes pirates purent profiter pleinement d'un spectacle étonnant et fascinant. Et, malgré lui, Zorro se laissa aller, supportant le raffut, enlaçant doucement la jeune femme amusée. Il était vrai que cet endroit était inattendu, voire anormal et qu'il permit aux deux jeunes de s'ouvrir leur cœur. Cependant, il se jura de trouver à un moment ou à un autre le type qui chantait cet air affreux…

_Bienvenue à Upendi !  
À Upendi !  
Où la passion est un fruit,  
Tout l' monde est ravi de cette folie,  
Quand on plane toute la nuit…  
…_

* * *

Alors ? :D

Une ch'tite Review pour me donner votre avis ? :3


End file.
